In production of an epoxy or another embedded pole part by using the direct embedding technology, there it is necessary to use a compensation layer at the insert, in order to reduce the mechanical stress inside the part after the production process.
Actually the mechanical and residual stress of the material after the embedding process is compensated by the use of a warm shrinkage tube or by the use of silicone material at first at the insert part.
For the shrinkage tube there is a heat shrinkage device necessary and a well adapted process to get a tight connection between the shrinkage tube and the insert part.
Furthermore the insert has to be cylindrical because the shrinkage tube can cover these parts with some steps in between. In case of the silicon rubber use, there is more flexibility to cover the insert part, here can be used a more intrinsic part, for example a group assembly inside the embedded pole part.
The disadvantage of the silicone layer there is needed to get primer at first to the insert part to the silicone layer and after the process there is need to clean the silicone from the silicone-oil and to primer again to get good wetting to the epoxy material.